The Little Traveler
by Candy Apocalypse
Summary: Penelo and Vaan crash in a desert and find a man named Velis. Together, they embark on an adventure, trying to get out of the desert. On the journey, they learn more about each other, and themselves. What will happen to our travelers?  Based on a book.


**Little Traveler**

By Candy Apocalypse

**A/N:**

**Infinix: Hey guys! This is Candy Apocalypse! Let me tell you something first. This is a **_**shared**_ **account, not solo. If you want to read the stories made by just one of us, check out our profile page.**

**Avelle: Our updates will not be often due to the fact that the both of us are fairly busy people, but we will try our best. Constructive criticism is welcomed, flaming is not. Although, this is the first story that either of us have uploaded on fanfiction, we have other stories that we should be able to be put up soon...**

**Infinix: ...or in a year.**

**Avelle: This story is loosely based on a book known as ****The Little Prince** **written by Antoine de Saint-Exup****é****ry** **in the early 1900's. It's also known as Le Petit Prince. The story is named after a song called "Little Traveler".**

**Infinix: We recommend listening to it by Clear. Well, I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Avelle: I hope you enjoy story too!**

**Disclaimer: Look outside your window, do you think we own that? Same thing here with Final Fantasy and The Little Prince.**

**Chapter 1**

"This is all your fault," I cried furiously, "I thought that I told you to check the engine!" I said whacking him upside the head.

"Ow! I did, Penelo, I did! It's not my fault!" He retorted. Vaan winced as he rubbed his head.

"The "Check Engine" sign was up for most of the ride, and _you_ didn't check it. Whose fault shall it be?" My voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I tried to tell you to pull over, but may I quote "I have everything under control." I can't believe that I actually believed you! Look at where that got us now. In the middle of nowhere!" I started to angrily stomp away in the other direction.

"The "Check Engine" sign was always on before, and there was no problem. Another thing, I can't exactly "Pull over" on the sky-ship." He said as he followed me.

"You could of found somewhere to land it! I don't care if was in the middle of a swamp! I'd rather be anywhere _but_ here!" I pouted. I should have known that this would happen. Don't get me wrong, I trust Vaan, but it's just that sometimes, I just want him to be more cautious. I have suffered along with him in many situations due to his carelessness. Hence, the crash of the sky-ship. Even if I suffered through those times, I didn't have to do it alone. He was with me. Vaan may be childish at times, but I can tell that he really does care.

"I'm sorry 'kay?"

"Still pouting."

"I said I'm sorry!"

"Of course you are." I smiled dryly as I harshly pinched his cheeks.

"OW! That hurt!"

"Oops, My bad." I grinned.

"All is forgiven?"

"Give it some time, lets just find a way to get out of this place first."

I took a look at my surroundings. We were in a desert. From where I'm standing, there are no signs of living organisms or civilization, here or nearby. Really desolate if you ask me. The ship only needed some minor fixes and touch-ups. Even if it wasn't much, it still had to be fixed. We were lucky that I pulled the lever in time to slow the ship, because if I hadn't, we would have probably been dead by now.

"Let's go look around." I suggested.

"Huh," Vaan sounded puzzled, "Why would we go anywhere?"

"First of all, we have to go looking for help." I responded. "If we can't find any help, then we still need to find food and water. The supplies are going to run out eventually. Also, if we just sit here, nothing's going to happen."

"Alright..."

"Wait, let me go get some things from the ship first." I ran inside to look for some food, water, two white robes that we bought at our last stop and the survival kit. I packed everything into two bags. Our supplies would last us for about five days. I looked around the ship one last time before I lugged the two _heavy_ bags to the entrance. Once I got there, I scanned the area for Vaan. After a few minutes, I saw him. He was marking a large SOS sign onto the dirt.

"Vaan!" I hollered. I waved my arms to get his attention.

"What?" He said looking at me.

"Come help me!"

"Okay. Just let me finish this first."

After Vaan finished drawing the last 'S', he helped me carry the other bag.

"Why is it so heavy?" Vaan asked.

"Because that bag is full of clothing, and mine is food and water. Your bag also has the emergency kit in it." I replied.

"Where did you find the time to pack all of this?"

"I'm convenient, aren't I?"

Night quickly bestowed on the desert and it got cold enough so that I was shivering. I decided that it would be a good time to rest for the night. Vaan built a small fire, and I took out a blanket and laid it on the ground. When the fire was burning, I pulled out some dried fruit and a bottle of water.

"Here, have some. It's not much, but it's still food." I said as I handed him some Dried apricots. I sat down on the crackled dirt near the fire. I patted on a spot beside me, motioning for him to sit there.

"Thanks. Do you think we would find anything soon? We've been walking all day. I highly doubt that there will be anything out there. Seriously, look at where we are! The scenery has changed a bit from when we started." Vaan said. He sat down beside me and started eating the dried fruit.

"We'll find something. Even if we're in the middle of nowhere. This is going to work out somehow." I softly patted his back.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this." He shook his head.

"You shouldn't be sorry for anything. I chose to go with you on this journey. It not your fault, I was the one who wanted to tag along, you tried to stop me, but I was stubborn." I grimaced at the memory.

"_Vaan, do you think that I could be a sky pirate?" I asked him as he placed his menu on the table. There must be something that I'm good at. No person is born without skills. Some people just discover their talent earlier than others. Vaan's dream was to become a famous sky pirate. He should know. Recently, he got an old sky-ship from our friend, Tomaj. Tomaj said that he didn't need it anymore because he bought a new one._

"_Sure!" He said in an enthusiastic voice. "Anybody can be a sky pirate. Why do you ask?" He looked at me._

"_I was thinking of becoming a sky pirate, like you."_

"_That's great Penelo! Maybe we can travel together in the future."_

"_I was thinking," I went to sit on the couch that was across from him, "Maybe I could come with you on your next trip to get a feel for it."_

"_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, you can't!"_

"_Why? You said that anyone could be a sky pirate."_

"_I want to go by myself."_

"_I can help! I won't cause you any trouble! Please?"_

"_Fine then! You can come..."_

"Anyways, we should get to sleep soon. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Vaan yawned. He finished his portion of his food and went over to lay down on the blanket.

"I agree." I ate the rest of my dried fruit and drank the rest of my water. Then, I laid down on the blanket next to Vaan.

"Do really think that we will be able to get out of this place?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"I know that we will. No matter what happens, as long as we stay together, we can do anything. It's not the first time that we've been caught in a difficult situation together. We'll pull through like we always do. During times like these, we have to stay by each others' side because we only have each other." I was also losing hope. We walked all day, and there still was no sign of plants, much less people. Even if was because of Vaan's carelessness that we are here in the first place, I'm glad. I don't think that it would have made a difference if I didn't come along. I just want to be beside him at a time like this. I don't regret coming with him. We grew up in an orphanage together. Like Vaan said, we only had each other. I don't want to lose him; he's the only one that I have left.

I looked up at the clear sky. I never had the chance to see the stars clearly before. I live in a city known as Rabanastre. It was a city in the middle of a desert like this one, but I couldn't see the stars because of all the light pollution. Now, I do. The stars were beautiful. As time passed, the little orbs of light danced their way across the sky. After a while, I saw a shooting star so I made a wish. You probably already know what my wish was. I turned over to see Vaan already asleep. He seemed so innocent, I wondered how I even got mad at him in the first place.

The blanket alone wasn't warm enough for me, so I snuggled close to him. Although we weren't touching, I could feel the body heat radiating off of him. It felt... comforting. I smiled.

_I don't regret this happening, sweet dreams, Vaan..._

**A/N:**

**Avelle: So, what do you think of it so far? Like it or not, love it or not, let us know!**

**Infinix: I agree with Avelle-kun. Please let us know.**


End file.
